


Here Comes My Girl

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Making Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Kissing, Songfic, There's a lot of kissing, Tom Petty Music, and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: The first in a sporadic series of related and unrelated fics and short stories that are inspired by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers songs.





	Here Comes My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had another song series started but I’ve been listening to Petty almost non-stop since yesterday morning and, well, after the last two days and facing today, I needed something. I guess this is it.

_You know, sometimes, I don't know why,_  
_But this old town just seems so hopeless_  
_I ain't really sure, but it seems I remember the good times_  
_Were just a little bit more in focus_  
  
_But when she puts her arms around me,_  
_I can, somehow, rise above it_  
_Yeah man, when I got that little girl standing right by my side,_  
_You know, I can tell the whole wide world, and shout it,_

 _Hey, here comes my girl, here comes my girl,_  
_Yeah, she looks so right, she's all I need tonight_

 

James opened the door to his flat and paused in the doorway.

“What? Did you think you were the only MI6 personnel adept at breaking and entering?”

He gave the woman curled up in his recliner next to the fireplace a wry smile and pushed the door shut behind him.

“What are you doing here?”

Olivia unfolded herself and stretched out her legs.

“Checking up on you.”

James sighed.

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit!”

His whole focus turned to her.

“You think I haven’t seen this before?”

There was no response he could give her that was reasonable. Of course, she had seen possibly everything. She’d been M for nearly two decades.

Olivia stood and walked to him. She took his hand in hers and pulled him toward the sofa and forced him to sit next to her.

He couldn’t look at her now, she was too close. He wasn’t sure if it was shame or anger or resentment he felt, but he didn’t want to show it to her.

They sat silently for five minutes before he felt Olivia shift. He watched her stand from the corner of his eye. He wondered if she was already tired of waiting for him to talk, but she stopped in front of him and hitched up her skirt before straddling his lap. Her lips were on his and James gave himself over to the desire he had for her that he kept in check more often than he liked.

It wasn’t romantic at all. It was messy and angry and James was sure she’d scold him for ripping her knickers, but he couldn’t be bothered to think about that as she rubbed the lube on him once his pants were pushed down to his knees. He’d think later about how the lube was conveniently on the side table next to the sofa, now he reveled in the feel of her as she slid onto him.

God, he needed her. She was all he needed in fact. He’d known that before he’d boarded the plane home from this last shit of an assignment. Now, he gave himself over to the pleasure and lust completely, hoping to forget just for mere moments the past two months, maybe the past several years.

He could feel himself getting close and he reached between them for her clit.

“James!”

Olivia came with a shout and James wasn’t far behind. He thrust harshly up into her and only after he was fully spent did he consider that he might have left marks on her hips from his grip.

She was collapsed against him, both of them were breathing harshly. In a moment, Olivia sat up and began to kiss his face. It was then James noticed the tears pouring from his eyes. His face grew warm in embarrassment. He’d never felt so weak, nor had he shown anyone his own weakness since his parents died.

Olivia must have sensed his discomfort. She kissed the side of his face and whispered in his ear.

“It’s alright.”

James felt his throat clench with emotion and he reached around her to hold her tightly to him as he buried his face in her neck. It was long minutes before he stopped shaking and slowly released her.

“Sorry.”

It wasn’t supposed to be like this between them. It was sex, nothing more. It wasn’t love. It was nothing more than a quick fuck now and then when one of them wanted it. It shouldn’t be more. That’s why he’d left her and MI6 for Vesper, because there was nothing else to this.

She pressed her lips gently to his and James felt himself shiver.

No, it wasn’t supposed to be more but somehow it felt like more now.

“I told her she wasn’t my type.”

Olivia raised her brow in question.

“Vesper, I told her that she wasn’t my type because she was single.”

James was afraid she might be angry but Olivia began to chuckle. It became a full laugh soon and James marveled at how beautiful it made her. He hadn’t seen her like this since their brief time together in the Bahamas. It had been quick and dirty but he’d registered the shift in his feelings. The look on her face of complete sexual satisfaction had been one he’d wanted to put on her face again.

His hands went to the buttons on her blouse which he’d only undone enough to get to her breasts as they fucked. It had been too long since he’d seen her body.

James looked up into her face as he continued to undress her. The same sense of anticipation he felt looked back at him from her eyes.

“Stay.”

His voice was rough and cracked, but he didn’t care.

She nodded.

He finished with her blouse and pulled it and her bra off, then unzipped her skirt. She stood and the skirt slid down. He felt his arousal returning at the look of her and he continued to take in her curves as he undressed himself.

When he finished he stood and took her hand to lead her into his bedroom.

“I want to make love to you…Olivia.”

He held his breath. He hoped she wouldn’t follow through with her threat from months ago. She only nodded and leaned into him.

They kissed slowly, the passion building with each passing second, but it wasn’t their usual fire. Usually it was a forest fire, raging out of control, desperately clawing, fighting each other for dominance and begging for release.

This was something different, something deeper. It was smoldering and almost understated compared to what he was used to with any woman. As he lifted her to lie on the bed, he looked into her eyes and saw the same.

Minutes turned into hours as they learned each other and brought each other to fulfillment until they could no longer go on. James pulled the sheets up over them and tucked Olivia in against him. He stroked his fingers through her hair as her breathing was a steady rhythm across his chest.

There was a strange sense of internal peace at that moment. He’d never had it before, not even with Vesper. He’d thought he did, but now he looked back and realized he had already started to fall for Olivia. In fact, it probably began before he even discovered her name. It had just been so slow he hadn’t noticed it. Everything had come to a head with Quantum and Vesper and all the rest of the mess. While he and Olivia clashed, he realized now that it was not because they didn’t have feelings for each other, just that they were different people. Maybe Vesper had made him see that. They had clashed and in the end, at least he thought, they had understood each other.

James reached over and switched off the light they’d been forced to turn on as their love making moved from sunlight to shadows. He had an odd moment of clarity. Maybe the way he and Vesper stopped fightng should have been a sign that something was wrong. One thing he knew for sure was that he and Olivia would continue to argue no matter how long they were together. It was the nature of their business. It might not be a bad thing. Now that he realized that Olivia would protect him and trust him he knew that, despite their disagreements, she would at least never betray him the way Vesper had.

He pulled the covers more tightly around them and shifted their bodies so he could spoon up against her back. He kissed her still bare shoulder. He almost whispered the words, but he couldn’t. If they gave words to this, they would begin to make demands on each other. Neither had lives where that could be afforded. It was better to let it go unspoken and let their actions speak for themselves.


End file.
